Talk:AndyDe
draft for going into main page #Stock market. The nation of AndyDe celebrated its first national wonder with the opening of the AndyDe Stock Market. Due to the fact that in normal style for AndyDe very little planning went into the opening so the Stock Market did not even complete a day of trading before closing for almost 2 months for the national holiday. #Social Security System. 30 days after the opening of the stock market AndyDe initiated the Social Security System. The idea behind this is that people would give the government more money if the government would give them some money at a later date. This was a great success with the government increasing the tax rate to 30% without anyone complaining. #National Research Lab. When the population of AndyDe came home from the national holiday their was a sudden out break of a previously unknown illness. The government was quick to respond in setting up a National Research Lab to investigate the cause of the illness and to attempt to discover a cure. #Great Temple. After being bombarded by different religions with requests to set up places to warship the government of AndyDe decided to fund the construction of one temple building where people of all different faiths are welcome to go and practice their religion. #Pentagon. With the outbreak of war the nation of AndyDe built a new 5 sided complex to handle the deployment and coordination of the AndyDe forces overseas. All other information about this complex is classified. #Interstate. With the conclusion of the AndyDe involvement in the karma war and rebuilding beginning the government invested in a new nation wide system of highways to speed up the movement of materials for use in building and repairing. #Strategic Defense Initiative. Concerned about the number of other nations building up large nuclear stockpiles the nation of AndyDe constructed a strategic defensive network designed to detect, intercept and destroy incoming missiles. information about this is also classified. #Manhattan Project. 30 days after completing the SDI another breakthrough occurred this time in the area of nuclear weapon production. The nation of AndyDe produced a total stockpile of 20 nuclear weapons before running out of places to put them. #Internet. Concerned about survivability of the communication that the military relied upon and hearing about this internet thing the government of AndyDe rolled it out to the nation. The people of AndyDe immediately took to the internet however the extra happiness of the people was offset because they all started spending large amounts of time writing wikis and playing online games. #Great Monument. In a spontaneous outpouring of admiration for the government the population of AndyDe constructed a great statute to the ruler AndyDe. #CIA. The government refuses to confirm or deny the existence of a CIA in the nation of AndyDe. But some conspiracy theorists have found a large amount of money was spent on something that was explained as "misc expenses" at this point in time. Some have even claimed to have found the location of a CIA. #Foreign Air force Base. Concerned about rising global tensions the nation of AndyDe negotiated with many different nations about access for the installation of an AndyDe air force base in their territory. #Space Program. As part of regular research into rockets for nuclear weapons delivery the nation of AndyDe managed to reach space. Excited by the possibilities that this gave the government invested into a program to explore space. Some believed that this was a front to see if it would be possible to place nuclear weapons in space. #Hidden Nuclear Missile Silo. Confirming that the space program was attempting to deploy nuclear weapons in space the government of AndyDe announced that the new automated orbital production and launch silo was now fully operational. To prevent sabotage or hostile nations attempting to destroy the facility the orbit that the facility is in is changed regularly and classified. The entire facility is automated requiring a rocket load or raw materials for each weapon produced. #Disaster Relief Agency. Seeing how the global war was affecting allied nations and not being able to engage any nations the nation of AndyDe focused on sending aid out to allies to assist them. To better organize the aid a relief agency was formed to distribute the aid to the nations who needed it. #Great University. Due to increasing amounts of high technology in the country the government of AndyDe built a new Great University to educate the population. --AndyDe (talk • ) 00:06, March 17, 2010 (UTC)